I'm Dreaming of a White House Christmas
by Curlsue24
Summary: CJ/Toby, When there's a Santa Claus, there is always a Mrs. Claus.


"I won't do it." Toby yelled as he slammed Leo McGarry's office door shut. People in the hallway looked at him, but quickly turned their heads away. They were use to Toby Ziegler's usual antics. He went to his office, slammed his own door shut, and sat at his desk.  
  
"I can't believe he'd ask me to do this. He, he didn't even ask me. The damned chicken had Leo did it."  
  
"The president had Leo ask you what?" Toby looked up surprised, and saw CJ Cregg sitting on his couch, a fact he had not noticed before.  
  
"I didn't see you there."  
  
"Apparently not, or otherwise you wouldn't have called the president a 'damned chicken.'" CJ said sarcastically.  
  
"I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone I said that."  
  
"I won't, so what does he want you to do?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about."  
  
"Well excuse me then, I have to get the president's reaction to being called a 'damned chicken.'" CJ stood and started towards the door.  
  
"Fine, he had Leo 'ask' me to be Santa Claus later today for the local kids visiting."  
  
CJ laughed, "You, Mr. Scrooge, be Santa Claus. The president sure has a sense of humor." She left his office laughing. She was even laughing as she passed Leo's office, but then Leo called her into his office, and she stopped laughing. She later left Leo's office in the same matter as Toby had done earlier.  
  
************************  
  
A shadow fell over Carol's desk, she looked up to see Santa Claus- or a familiar looking man in a Santa Claus suit- standing in front of her desk. Her lips curled in a smile as she realized who it was. Toby did not allow her time to laugh, he had barged into CJ's office. He found CJ with her back exposed, trying to zip up a red dress with white trim. He found himself attracted to the curve of her back. She finally got the zipper up, and had turned around. She caught sight of Toby in a Santa Claus suit, and jumped back in shock. First at him being in a suit, Second in realizing Toby had seen her partially naked.   
  
"Carol is supposed to keep people out. Not let them barge in on me changing."   
  
Toby tried to pay attention to CJ's rant on Carol, but he was laughing at her outfit.  
  
"You're Mrs. Claus?"  
  
"Shut up." She pointed her finger at him. "That damned chicken had Leo 'ask' me, too."  
  
Toby sat on her couch and continued laughing. Carol popped open the door.  
  
"CJ, the president wants to see you now, you too, Santa." She chuckled and shut the door. Toby stood up, and CJ put on a santa hat, and headed towards the door.   
  
"C'mon Santa, we gotta visit the North Pole."  
  
************************  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Claus, otherwise known as CJ and Toby, sat on the oval office's candy striped couch, waiting on the arrival of the President. They sat in silence, until at the same time they muttered 'damned chicken.'"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
CJ and Toby immediately stood up and turned around, "Mr. President, sir," they addressed the president at the same time.  
  
The President entered the room, "I entered, and I thought I heard you two mumble something, what was it?"  
  
"Nothing, Mr. President. You heard nothing." CJ said, while shaking her head, her little stocking hat falling over his eyes.  
  
"No, no, I thought I heard something about chicken."  
  
Toby spoke, "Oh that, I was saying we should have chicken instead of ham for the White House Christmas Dinner, because you know how Jewish Santa Claus's feel about Christmas ham."  
  
The President was now at his desk, looking over his memos, "I'll see what we can do."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. President, may we leave now?"  
  
"You're welcome Toby, and no you may not."  
  
CJ and Toby slumped back onto the sofa. CJ's hat fell over her eyes again, and she pushed it back. "Mr. President, what did Toby and I do to deserve this?" She waved her hand over her and Toby's outfits.   
  
The president looked up at them slyly, "I don't know what you mean?"  
  
"Why are Toby and I, Mr. and Mrs. Santa Claus?"  
  
"Oh that. Um, you both look the parts."   
  
"What?!" They both said in unison.  
  
"C'mon Mr. President, I'm sure you could have found better people than a Jew and a six foot giant to play the Claus's." CJ said, as she rolled her eyes.  
  
The president sat in the chair adjacent from them. "I chose you two because Toby lost the Santa Claus lottery drawing, and CJ you're the only one who can handle our Mr. Claus."   
  
"The what?"  
  
"The drawing, it was my idea."  
  
"So you drew names out of a hat?"  
  
"That's about it."  
  
Charlie entered the room. "Mr. President, Liz and Annie have arrived."  
  
"Thank You, Charlie," He looked over at CJ and Toby, "You two can go now. I just wanted to tell you the kids arrive at Four." They stood up and left, rushing to Toby's office before anyone could see them. CJ ran into his office and shut the door, as Toby started to turn down his window blinds.  
  
"I can't believe this, I was the luck of the draw. How lucky can one guy get?"  
  
"What about me? I was forced into this because you're a stubborn ass, and I'm the only one who can handle you." CJ yanked off her hat, threw it at him, and slumped onto Toby's couch.  
  
"I think Josh and Donna should be Santa and Mrs. Claus, they're younger and peppier." Toby said, throwing the hat back at her.  
  
"Well Toby, Santa and Mrs. Claus aren't know for their youthful charm. So that makes you a perfect candidate for Claus. I, on the other hand, am to young and wrinkle less for the job."  
  
Toby sat down next to her and looked at her, "Nah, I think you'd be a great candidate for Mrs. Claus."  
  
CJ gave him an evil look and punched him in the arm.   
  
"Hey, don't hit Santa, he doesn't bring gifts to people who are naughty." They both broke into a nervous laugh after a moment of silence.  
  
"CJ, why aren't you in Napa right now?"  
  
"My flight is late tonight, giving me time to be a young version of Mrs. Claus and to go to the White House Christmas Dinner."  
  
"Why didn't you tell Leo that your flight is tonight, and get out of the Christmas thing?"  
  
"I didn't want you to suffer alone, so I didn't mention my flight, besides I'd miss the Christmas Dinner, and who would want to miss that?"  
  
Toby chuckled, and CJ laughed at the sight of Toby's pillowcase filled suit, moving with him."  
  
"Why, Toby, you're perfect for Santa, your belly moves like a pot full of jelly when you laugh. I bet the kids will love you. They won't even be able to tell that their Santa is usually a bullheaded, stubborn, middle-aged man with a gift for words." CJ smiled, joking with him.  
  
"I'm going to take that as a compliment."  
  
"Yeah, you should." CJ then looked up at the clock, "We better head to my office now, we've got to pick up the kids' candy canes. Then we can hide out there until the kids get here."  
  
CJ went to the door, and Toby went to the window. At the same time CJ stuck her head out the door, and Toby peeked through the blinds, CJ shut the door while Toby backed from the blinds, "Coast is clear."  
  
They headed out from the door, and sped-walked towards CJ's office. CJ had her hand on the door, with Toby behind her when they heard laughter, an excessive amount of laughter.  
  
"Stop right there, Santa. Where do you think you and the missus are going?" They turned around to see Josh and Sam laughing hysterically.  
  
"Why, I'm glad I get to see you, Santa. I have some stuff to ask you for," Toby growled, "Let's see Santa, I want a new bike, a dump truck, and a boss with a nice disposition for a change."  
  
"Well Sammy-boy, I don't know about the bike or dump truck, but I think I can get you a nice boss, the elves have told me McDonalds is hiring and they have wonderful managers." Sam immediately backed away from Toby and shut up. CJ and Josh were holding their sides from laughing so hard.  
  
"I'm sorry boys, but Santa needs to take a break from visitors right now. Be good or he will put a Republican in the White House." CJ led Toby into her office and locked the door. They collapsed onto her couch still laughing, CJ slapped her hand on Toby's thigh, as they continued to laugh. She finally stopped laughing and sighed, her hand still on Toby's leg. Toby stopped laughing and put his hand on hers, he also sighed, and then squeezed CJ's hand. They looked at each other, the aura of awkwardness filling the air. CJ abruptly broke the gaze and stood up, leaving Toby and his hand behind.  
  
"Where did I put those candy canes?" She pretended to look for the kids treats on top of her desk, even though she knew they were underneath the desk. She wanted to waste as much time as she could to avoid looking at Toby.   
  
Toby watched her searching for the candy canes, wondering how to explain what just happened to her. He spoke,"CJ, we have always flirted with each other, but these past few months have been different, we've been exchanging glances, I just thought.."   
  
CJ stopped her pretend search, "No Toby, you're right, things have been different lately, but I'm not sure..." CJ was interrupted by the opening of her door, "Carol, could you leave for a moment?"  
  
"I'm not Carol." CJ looked up to see the president.  
  
"Mr. President, I'm sorry. I thought you were Carol."  
  
"Apparently, the kids are here, they're demanding Santa. Get the candy and let's go." Toby sighed, and left CJ's office, followed by the president. She didn't want him to leave, she wanted to tell him everything, but she would just have to do that later. CJ picked up the candy and followed them.   
  
**************************  
  
The room was full of little kids, sitting on the carpet, looking at the empty chair that would later sit the President of the United States, and Santa Claus. Some were sitting patiently, and others were giddy, waiting to see the President and Santa. The President entered the room, followed by Santa Claus, and the kids immediately smiled. The President sat on the chair, and Abbey came up to him, handing him the book, Twas the Night Before Christmas, she smiled at him, and then she and Toby walked back over to be with the rest of the Senior Staff along the wall. She knew out of all the duties of being President that this was his favorite. CJ entered the room and walked over towards the senior staff, standing next to Josh as they all watched the President read to the kids.  
  
After the President finished his story, the kids lined up to see Santa. One by one, they told their Santa that they had been good this year, and told Santa what they would like for Christmas, and then CJ would hand them a candy cane. She looked at Toby to see him smiling, enjoying what he was doing. Seeing him happy made her smile.  
  
Later, after the senior staff, and the kids had left, Toby and CJ were the only people in the room. Toby was sitting on the chair, exhausted from seeing all of the kids. CJ was picking up candy cane wrappers off the floor.  
  
"They were sweet kids, but they're not helping our pollution problem."   
  
"CJ, we're going to have to talk about this."  
  
"Yeah, I know." She looked up at him then looked away.  
  
Toby stood up, "Well I better get changed before the dinner."  
  
CJ walked towards him, "Wait. I haven't got a chance to tell Santa what I want for Christmas."  
  
Toby looked at her with a quizative look on his face, "What?"  
  
"Sit down." He did as he was told. She sat down on his lap and looked at him.   
  
"Now what?"  
  
"You're suppose to ask me what I want for Christmas."  
  
"Oh, So what do you want for Christmas."  
CJ sighed softly, "I'm not sure how we can do this, but Santa," she looked into his eyes, "all I want for Christmas is you." 


End file.
